Always There
by ThatCollegeKid
Summary: Makoto, like usual, has managed to get himself in quite the sticky situation. Thankfully, Mukuro and Maki are always there for him. This is me experimenting with game-crossing. Constructive criticism is appreciated.


Mukuro felt her scowl deepen as she took long strides towards the group of boys, digging into her pockets for her brown combat gloves. She drowned everything out, the sound of her combat boots hitting the concrete sounding like gunshots in her ears. She tugged at the gloves once on her hands, curling them into a tight fist.

This wouldn't be the first time that she had to come to Makoto's defense. The Ultimate Soldier would never admit it out loud, but she had found herself with quite the crush on the smaller boy. As such, she, hopefully inconspicuously, was always around to protect him when his bad luck ultimately arose. She always brushed it off when he inevitably asked how she just happened to be around in those situations.

"G-guys, r-really, you don't want to…" Makoto started, a shaky grin on his face, his hands out in a placating manner. The boys had cornered him and backed him against the side of the school.

He jumped and squeaked in fear as the taller boy slammed his hand onto the wall next to Makoto's head.

"You don't get to fuckin' say what we want. What we want is your wallet. Now hand it over." He snarled.

Unbeknownst to both Makoto and Mukuro, the dark-haired Maki was also stalking her way towards the group, her red eyes sharp as steel and her jaw clenched in fury. She had observed the altercation from afar, and seeing Makoto cornered got her blood boiling.

Many of their classmates would be surprised to hear that Maki and Makoto were on very good terms with each other. Maki was in a separate class from Makoto and had only literally bumped into him by chance, the clumsy boy furiously apologizing as he gathered her books from the floor. Originally to her chagrin, Makoto had insisted on forming a friendship when the others largely avoided her on account of her steely gaze and hostile demeanor. Despite this, the two developed a friendly rapport, with Maki finding him rather endearing with his awkward, yet cheery disposition.

Makoto noticed the two-woman army making their way towards him and he felt his heart rate lower a bit.

_Just a little bit...they'll help me…_

In a matter of moments, one of the boys cornering Makoto felt a tap on his shoulder. He spun around, ready to scream at whoever was interrupting. He soon found himself shrinking at the eyes that bored into his soul. Eyes red like blood.

Maki gazed up at the taller boy. "Do you wanna die?" The iciness and venom in her tone made him shiver.

He soon shook his head, willing the fear out of his mind. "Look, girl, this ain't any of your business, so how 'bout you get lost?" He spat, turning his back towards her.

Big mistake.

Maki shot forward and grabbed his right wrist in an iron grip with her right hand, wrenching his arm behind his back, and, placing her left arm on the back of his neck, shoving him into the wall that Makoto was backed up against.

The second of Makoto's accosters reached out to assist his companion when he felt his right foot leave the ground, yanked backwards by a force he couldn't see. He fell face first into the dirt. He desperately craned his neck backwards to find Mukuro with a death grip on his leg. Her right hand gripped his ankle with the left wrapped around his calf. Her legs held his thighs in place.

Makoto watched in awe as his two friends subdued his attackers in a matter of seconds, seemingly in coordination with each other.

Mukuro spoke in a monotone, yet deadly voice. "It would do you well to remember this: if you ever even look in his direction again, it just won't be a leg that gets broken."

The boy's eyes widened. "What?!"

With undoubtedly practiced precision, she yanked his leg towards herself, a sickening crunch enveloping everyone's ears as it broke. The man's shrieks of agony filled the air.

Makoto cringed at the sound.

Maki, on the other hand, leaned forward into the ear of her own victim.

"Let me give you some advice," She hissed harshly. "I don't normally waste my time with pieces of shit like you. But…" She further pulled his arm up his back, causing him to cry out. "I would recommend that you stay away from all of us. Do you understand me?" When he responded with nothing but a whimper, she pulled on his arm even further. "Don't make me repeat myself."

"F-Fine, fine! Just let me go!"

Maki glowered and, with his hand still behind his back, pulled him away from the wall and shoved him onto the dirt next to his companion.

"Get your friend and get the hell out of here."

Scrambling to his feet, the boy shakily raised his still whimpering friend to his feet and hastily made a retreat, babbling about the soreness of his arm all the way.

With that taken care of, Mukuro turned to Makoto and marched up to him. Without a word, she placed her gloved hands on either side of his face and began turning it this way and that.

"U-Uh, Mukuro...what're you-?"

"Inspecting you for any injuries".

She yanked his sleeves up forcefully and looked his arms up and down. To his horror, she soon began to lift up his shirt when Makoto cut her off.

"Woah woah woah, Mukuro, hold on. I-I'm fine under there, really. I'm fine. They didn't hurt me." He informed her with a crooked smile.

"Are you certain?" She said, staring into his eyes with a stony gaze.

"Y-yeah." He sighed in relief when she pulled her hands off of his stomach and took a step back. He looked up at her and smiled, grabbing one of her hands in both of his. "Thanks so much for your help, Mukuro. I'd be dead meat if you didn't show up."

Mukuro opened her mouth before closing it again, a blush growing on her cheeks. Makoto's hands were so...soft. He held her hand so gently. Her calloused, bloodstained hands, that he held like a treasure. She averted her gaze from her friend's earnest look. "N-Not a problem, Makoto."

Makoto looked over the soldier's shoulder to see Maki, her arms crossed, and eyes closed. He walked up to her and cleared his throat. She immediately popped open her eyes, eyes that had lost that dark look that inhabited them mere minutes ago.

Her look softened further when she looked at her friend. "You are okay, right? You're not just making it up, so we won't worry?" She stared him down. "Don't think I've forgotten the first time you pulled something like that."

He nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine, thanks to you guys."

To her shock, he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, the shorter boy resting his head in the crook between her neck and shoulder. She stiffened at the touch, immediately leaning back from it out of instinct. However, as Makoto held her, she took note of the warmth that radiated from his body and came to rest on her. Hesitantly, painfully so, she put her arms on Makoto's back and slightly squeezed him against her.

He was so warm, his whole essence radiating friendliness and love. She sighed deeply at the foreign, yet pleasant sensation that settled in her chest.

The Ultimate Assassin opened her eyes to meet the gaze of the Ultimate Soldier, and they locked onto each other. A sense of understanding passed between them, and they nodded at one another.

_We'll always be there for him._

From that day on, Makoto never walked home from school without either Mukuro or Maki at his side. Sometimes both of them accompanied him, his smaller body positioned between theirs as the three of them walked together. Rumors began to spread of the unofficial "Makoto Protection Squad".

Neither girl payed the gossip any mind. If anything, it was a good thing.

It told people to stay the hell away from their Makoto.


End file.
